Tape reels, such as video or computer tape reels having large diameter hubs, are stored, handled, and shipped in shipping or storage cases with the tape reel frictionally placed on a central aligned hub projecting from the side walls of the case. Such containers or cases are well known. Early containers included annular flexible rings over which the tape reels are fit to prevent the reels from rotating. This configuration was found to damage the tape when the case was dropped or mishandled.
U.S Pat. No. 3,353,660 to Will, discloses a shipping container for tape reels having an annular friction-reducing bearing ring disposed in each container side wall. The bearing ring is slipped over each side wall hub to provide a surface on which the tape reel is seated. This bearing ring prevents axial translational tape reel movement while permitting the reel to rotate with respect to the container when subject to external movements. In the embodiment of FIG. 5, a pair of annular bosses are provided to increase the thickness of the bearing ring and provide additional support against bending forces. However, while resisting bending forces, this bearing ring does not flex to provide axial shock absorption. Additionally, there is no mechanism to prevent the bearing ring from rotating relative the tape reel to improve the protection afforded the tape reel.
There is no known shock shield which provides sufficient shock absorption for tape reels when the storage or shipping case is subjected to mechanical shock. None of the known tape reel cases provides an adequate level of protection against damage to the tape and tape reel during shipping, storage, and handling.